Find What It Means of Jealousy
by morterlle
Summary: Everyone's happy with their life and or lover. But of course someone has to shatter that happeness. Jealousy ruins lives and effects a lot of things. Can Kurama hold things together with Yusuke or would he fail and Hiei have his way?A lot of questions and one story to answer it!
1. Chapter 1

Yusuke sat on his bed snuggled up in his blanket. He tried to tell Botan that he wasn't sick at all but she paid no mind to his blappering. Another thing that kept him in bed was his love Kurama. "You should stay in bed, I don't want to risk your cold becoming something bigger," Kurama said in concern. Yusuke couldn't argue with a face or voice like his. He sighed and laid back with a high fever and runny nose. It reminded him of the time when he was younger, even though he was sick he still got out of bed for Keiko. Everyone thought that Yusuke had a crush on her but he didn't. Well... he kinda did but it all changed when he met Kurama. It was odd for him since he didn't know he liked guys. But he still got those fellings foe Keiko so it makes him bi. Which is okay with everyone because no one seemed to mind it. All and all he was happy. Everyone was happy all except Hiei...

FIRST CHP SHORT AS HELL cuz im on my ps3 so yea it wont let me type alot for some reason unless now it will


	2. Chapter 2

Hiei paced his room, on the outside he had an blank face but on the inside he was firey mad. Kurama was late, and from their deal he had to be on time every two days. Suddenly Kurama was standing beside the queen-sided bed. "I'm sorry I'm late, I got caught up with Yusuke. But now that I'm here I can make it up," Kurama explained in panic. "Tell me," said Hiei without stoping or looking at Kurama,"what did we make a deal about?" Kurama looked down at his feet. "We made a deal about... Us having sex every two days... And if I don't then... You'll kill every one that's close to me." Hiei looked towards Kurama,"take off your clothes and get on the bed." Kurama obeyed. He had to, it was either his body or everybody that he cares about. Around Hiei his power is useless because of the motteke* necklace he wore. It took power from the person that the owner desired. Hiei didn't bother to take off his clothes, all he did was unzip his pants. He pulled his soft cock out and stood across from Kurama face.

*take it!


	3. Chapter 3

Hiei stared down at Kurama, "make it hard" Kurama started off by licking the slit and slowly licking down the slightly aroused member. Finding the space between Hiei's member and balls, he started to suck, nip, and lick. He slowly licked his way up the shaft and sucked the tip. Hiei pushed Kurama's head down so he can take his length but Kurama didn't go how deep Hiei wanted. Instead he swirled his tongue around the tip and sides. Hiei growled and pushed Kurama's head down with more force and Kurama let him. Holding the redhead's head, Hiei started to rock his hips into Kurama's mouth. Kurama shut his eyes closed as he felt the back oh his throat being hit repeatedly. "Suck," Hiei told Kurama. Kurama obeyed without a second going pass. He sucked as hard as he could and even scratched the member with his teeth. Hiei threw his head back and with a groan he cummed in Kurama's throat. Kurama hurried and drank it. "Time for round two," Hiei smirked.


	4. Chapter 4

Yusuke wondered why Kurama was in such a rush to leave. But he didn't waste his time thinking about it too much because he knew he could trust Kurama with everything he loved. In Yusuke's mind, Kurama was the most trustworthy, kindest, strong, person he know. There were more words, or a lot more, he could use to describe Kurama. Yusuke jumped out of bed to train so he can keep up with rest of the click. As he reached for the door handle it gave him one hell of a shock that ran through all of body. He quickly removed hand from anywhere near the door. 'Someone must have put a seal on the door,' Yusuke thought to himself. He laughed/whimpered at the pain that the shock gave him. Realising that he felt the pain clearly, he considered himself to be the most behind of everyone, even Kuwabara! Yusuke wasn't going let that happen. Glancing towards the window, he figured that he could use Reigun to blast through it. 'Ha,' Yusuke thought to himself, 'I bet they thought I was too dumb to think of that!' Yusuke aimed...


	5. Chapter 5

Kuwabara came in from the loud noise that sounded like someone exploded something. Yusuke sat against his bed, cleary in a daze. "What the hell happened in here?" Kuwabara asked. Yusuke turned towards him, "what?" Kuwabara shook his head and inspected the room. No damage was done but Yusuke looked beat up. Finally, Yusuke looked behind Kuwabara and quickly ran out the opened door, yelling "THANKS KUWABARA!" Confused, Kuwabara left the empty room and went back into the main room where everyone (except Kurama and Hiei) was gathered around. Botan could only sigh when she watched Yusuke fly by. As she saw Kuwabara walk from Yusuke's room, "Yusuke still had to rest and you let him out?!" Kuwabara took a step back, "HEY! Sorry, we all heard that boom and I just opened the door and Urameshi just ran out." "Well maybe-" "Botan?" Kaiishi cut through Botan's bickering. "I need to talk to you," Kaiishi said quietly like always. Botan nodded and left the main room, following Kaiishi. Kuwabara went and sat by Yukina.


	6. Chapter 6

Kurama sat up from up quickly after realising he overslept. He told Yusuke that he'll be back to vist at 4, and looking at the sky outside of the window, he could tell that it was about 8:30p.m.. Hiei wasn't in the bed, which was odd. Kurama got up, got dressed, and headed out. Walking back into mansion, he saw everyone was gathered around including Hiei. Greeting everyone, Kurama headed to Yusuke's room before Keiko stopped him by saying,"Yusuke isn't there." "May I ask where is he?" Kurama asked. "Who knows? He just ran out after I opened the door," Kuwabara said after. "He probably went to the training grounds," Koenma suggested. Kurama bowed and left to the training grounds. There he saw Yusuke sitting in a tree. "Hello," Kurama said. Yusuke turned and smiled. "Sup!" Yusuke said while jumping down. Kurama caught Yusuke while embracing him. They kissed. Hiei watched from a distance...


End file.
